marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into the Lazy Comet
The Infiltration into the ''Lazy Comet'' was a mission orchestrated by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jaco to find Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and to stop Izel onboard the Lazy Comet. Background In an attempt to get to Earth to find the Di'Allas, Izel, having recruited Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons into her crew, commandeered the Lazy CometAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja, using a Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device to get near to Earth. During the approaching course to the planet, she also turned most of the crew members, including Toad and Boyle, into Shrike hosts, leaving only Fitz and Simmons intact as she instructed them to establish communications with their S.H.I.E.L.D. friends on the ground. Meanwhile, the Lazy Comet slowly began its descent towards the Shrike Tower built by Izel's creatures on Earth. However, Izel's arrival on Earth had been anticipated by her archenemy, Sarge. He and his squad managed to take over the Zephyr One which had been taken near the Shrike tower's location by S.H.I.E.L.D., while Sarge's Truck had had its course set towards the tower in an attempt to blast it with an Atom Bomb.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One Although the bomb was prevented from detonating by Quake, the tower was destroyed by the truck, leaving Izel astonished. When a communication was finally established between the Lazy Comet and the Zephyr One, Izel and Sarge mutually taunted each other before Izel ended the conversation. She then accused Fitz and Simmons of having conspired against her since they had recognized Phil Coulson's voice when Sarge talked, forcing them to flee and hide in the Lazy Comet. Meanwhile, Alphonso Mackenzie was able to take back control of the Zephyr One from Sarge, while Jaco, disillusioned by Sarge's murder of Pax and his abandonment of Snowflake, decided to side with S.H.I.E.L.D. in a mission against Izel right inside the Lazy Comet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.09: Collision Course Part Two Infiltration agents arrive in the Lazy Comet]] Leaving a captured Sarge in the Zephyr One's Containment Module, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team comprised of Alphonso Mackenzie, Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Davis and Jaco took a Quinjet into space and approached the Lazy Comet. They then broke into the spaceship, with Davis offering to take point since he had seen some of the spaceship during the Search for Leo Fitz in space. As they progressed, they heard the voice of Izel singing, but Mackenzie refrained Jaco from going too fast, insisting that they had to check on the crew first. and Jemma Simmons are rescued]] The team quickly found a crew member, who was immediately shot down by Jaco but then stood back up due to being infected by a Shrike. Mackenzie punched the host, but more arrived, and Jaco offered to stay behind and hold them off. Davis was thus instructed to remain with Jaco while Mackenzie and Rodriguez would try and find Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. As it happened, Fitz and Simmons heard the gunfire due to Davis and Jaco, and surmised that S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived. They were then found by Boyle and Toad, who attempted to capture them, but Rodriguez intervened, cuffing the Shrike hosts to a pipe. Joined by Mackenzie, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents briefly cheered upon being reunited. Having taken down the Shrike hosts, Davis and Jaco made their way through the ship's corridors, arriving near the bridge where they spotted Izel. Although reluctant to attack her as Mackenzie had ordered them not to, Davis eventually went along with Jaco's plan as he claimed that it was too great of an opportunity to pass. They decided to split up to take Izel on two fronts, but Izel actually saw Davis coming and possessed him before Jaco arrived. She then pretended to be Davis, claiming that Izel had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Jaco took down another host before he and Izel found the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. While Jaco insisted that they should try and find Izel, Mackenzie and Rodriguez decided that they should retreat since they had found Fitz and Simmons. As their escape route had been cut off due to the crew having taken over the Quinjet, Jaco led the team into the spaceship's airlock. He then pinned his jacket onto the wall, opening a portal thanks to the Spray Paint Transporter. This enabled the group to safely leave the Lazy Comet, arriving on Earth on top of Sarge's Truck. '' is destroyed]] The team entered the truck, where they were reunited with Daisy Johnson, Melinda May, Deke Shaw and Snowflake. Jaco then grabbed the Atom Bomb Sarge had kept to destroy the Shrike Tower, and drew another portal leading back into the Lazy Comet. Telling the team that they should tell Sarge that he had completed the mission, Jaco bid farewell to Snowflake and returned inside the spacecraft. As the Shrike hosts moved towards him, Jaco breathed fired at them. In the ensuing fight, the bomb detonated, killing Jaco and obliterating the Lazy Comet and its crew. Aftermath is shot by Izel]] Apparently victorious, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents returned into the Lighthouse, where they celebrated upon the return of Leo Fitz from space and the apparent end of Izel's threat. Indeed, little did they know that Izel had actually survived the whole encounter. Leaving the heavily hungover Davis' body after the celebration, Izel then took control of Melinda May. She then broke into the cell where Sarge was being detained and repeatedly shot him in an attempt to awaken his true self of Pachakutiq. Not understanding why May had apparently killed Sarge, they locked her up in a cell as well, unaware that she was being controlled by Izel. Izel then used Diaz to get out of the cell, enabling her to roam the Lighthouse looking for the Gravity Containment Device in which the energy of the Di'Allas she was after was stored. Eventually, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to figure out that Izel had survived the destruction of the Lazy Comet, which later caused her to reveal herself to S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap References Category:Events